Pampered, Little Kittypet
by katklaws
Summary: Young Honeykit was stolen by twolegs, never to know her warrior origins, until one day, her humans visit a certain lake to vacation! As she discovers her blood, she is torn between her past and future. Will she choose the warrior's path or leave for good?
1. The Lost Female

**Here's my latest idea! Now my rule with this tale is that each chapter must be 1000- words because I need to work on my tendency to be too wordy. Also, this story takes place before The Sight and doesn't progress accordingly to it for the most part, though I tried my best to make it match up. If it doesn't at one part or another feel free to inform me via review. But please enjoy my adventure/action-romance-humor-angst-mystery-suspense-fluff story. And reviews are always appreciated! -♥ katklaws **

_

* * *

_

_Pampered, Little Kittypet_

Chapter One: The Lost Female

'_Missing! Have you seen this girl? If you have any information please immediately contact the police!'_ read a notice on a streetlamp, and a building wall, and at the post office. In fact, the signs were pasted all over town, and the news had run through it like a wildfire in a dry forest.

A cop led the local force to the neighboring woods, along with countless concerned citizens, every single person ready to search until it was too dark to see. Accompanying these people were a few search dogs of various breeds. The missing girl's backpack and jacket were used to help the canines perhaps find her scent.

They crashed through undergrowth, searching for any indication of the girl's presence, calling her name, trying to quell that black hole of fear in their stomachs. They hunted and looked in every nook and cranny imaginable but to no avail. So, they pried further into these mysterious woods.

:-;-:

Meanwhile, ThunderClan was in a state of emergency. Kits squealed, warriors barked orders and everyone was bustling about in a desperate attempt to get every cat out.

Graystripe stood valiantly at the entrance to camp, the thorn walls torn back with his own claws. Brambleclaw and several other highly respected warriors were guiding parties of panicking clan cats to safety at the edge of the forest.

A patrol had burst into camp, shaking in exhaustion and terror, screeching across camp that the two-legs were coming with dogs. Almost instantly, ThunderClan, relatively relaxed on a summer sunhigh, became alive with cats demanding more information or just wailing and bristling in terror. Then Firestar had set things straight by dishing out orders and setting panicked felines to their wits again.

The two-legs came to the quarry edge, finding it void of any sort of life. The first few people began to shuffle down the steep sides to poke in any small crack in the rock where a girl might hide.

Brackenfur carried one of his kits in his mouth, running behind the last party of ThunderClan cats when suddenly he heard his mate stop. He looked back sharply, worry and panic nearly pushing him past the limit as he looked into Sorreltail's eyes.

Suddenly the she-cat whirled around at a dead run back towards the camp, wailing an unearthly wail, "Honeykit, oh Honeykit!" Brackenfur immediately dropped the kit and pounced on Sorreltail, holding her down with his weight. Tears of despair began to well at the tom's eyes and his voice cracked in grief, "Sorreltail, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but it's too late to get her. The two-legs are already at camp."

Sorreltail thrashed in wild fury but then she slumped to the ground, quietly crying. "I know," she whispered, knowing that there was no hope of rescuing the young kitten in a camp swarmed with hostile two-legs, "I know."

The pair heard rustling in the forest ahead and knew it was time to go. They stepped up and headed towards their fellow ThunderClan friends, scooping up Molekit and Poppykit on the way. Cinderkit was already with the clan.

But Honeykit was missing...

:-;-:

"Hey!" a young women called to her husband. They had joined the search party to find the missing girl, now probing an abandoned quarry. "Look at this poor little scrap." Her husband came over, weary from searching till noon in the heat. The lady held up a small gold-colored kitten, eyes sealed in such a young age, and gave the man a look he was familiar with.

Her husband looked up in mock despair. "No! We can not take in another cat!" She simply stared with pleading eyes, but the husband knew what her argument was. "Yes, I know it'll die without its mum but you what if it doesn't make it? Are you prepared to take more heartbreak?" This time, there was a determined glare. "Now, you're on your own! I can't be waking up at four in the morning to feed it! I need full nights of sleep, especially since Chat's weaned now." She had a glimmer of amusement in her eye, obviously knowing that her husband fell just as easily for cute kittens as she did. Sighing in defeat, the husband tucked the pitiable kit in his vest pocket, making sure it could breath, before continuing their searching.

:-;-:

As the sun began setting on the western horizon, ThunderClan began setting their camp back in order but a noticeable dark cloud seemed to hang over them all. The stealing of a innocent kit before she had the chance to grow and blossom was a sad event for all. Sorreltail was curled about her remaining kits, looking more drained and defeated then visibly upset now. There was no trail of the kit's scent to follow; the two-legs trampling of everything defeated any chance of that. Even if they did, how could they possible get Honeykit away? Unable to act, ThunderClan simply had to let time heal their anguish and anger.

Little did they know, that their Honeykit had more than the fate of a little stolen she-cat, doomed to death or the life of a kittypet ahead of her. Much more...


	2. Sunny Days

**Yay! Chappie two's arrived! I give my deepest gratitude to anyone that's reviewed so far and hope that you can spare a moment to review here too. Now, obviously, Sunny is honey-what's-it and I know I changed up the story line a bit with what she has but stuff'll change later. The next chapter has more action-y scenes, if that's what's missing now. Thanks for reading! -♥ katklaws**

* * *

Chapter Two: Sunny Days

As far as anyone knew, Sunny was a mute. She purred excessively and occasionally bared her teeth if angry, but never even the slightest mew escaped her throat. Sunny was a light gold she-cat who lived with her people- a tom and a Lady- and another cat named Roscoe. About her neck was a blue collar with silver designs and her eyes were blue like her mother's.

It was the hot season according to Roscoe, and now he and Sunny were in carriers in the back of their people's car, trees with thick foliage whizzing by. The tuxedo tom told Sunny knowingly where they were headed.

"Our people have been bringing me here ever since they got me, every hot season. I think they come here because they get bored with sitting around their den all day," Roscoe explained. Sunny watched attentively, soaking in all the details.

Sunny looked toward their people then back at Roscoe, blinking questioningly.

"I usually stay in the den but there's a lake in the middle of these woods that the people like to play in. Isn't that the strangest thing you ever heard? Playing in water!" exclaimed the tom and Sunny purred in agreement.

Soon the car jolted to a stop, halfway under the shade of trees, Sunny noticed. The doors opened and slammed then the hatch swung up, letting light pour onto the cat cages. The small she-cat flinched back at the sudden change in brightness and, squinting her eyes till they became adjusted, saw through the bars of the door- a broad shore of sandy soil against bright blue waters gently lapping land. On the opposite of the lake, was land of first reedy plants, then grass and finally trees. Among these were a pair of cabins there for the purpose of vacationing. On the water was a dock, which led to a road on land.

The Lady picked up the carriers while her mate dragged two heavy-looking cases into the den. Sunny stood splay-legged as the world shook until she felt the air change and her cage drop onto the floor. The Lady shut the door tight then opened the carriers.

Roscoe pranced out confidently while Sunny hung in the shadows, her senses assaulted by a new array of sights and scents. After some wary sniffs, Sunny crept out, curious as to what lay ahead.

Meanwhile, the Lady had redressed into a tight, stretchy-looking pelt that left her limbs bare, while her mate had not but a pair of loose shorts. The Lady crouched down and tickled Sunny's chin, cooing some baby-talk nonsense that the she-cat could not help but find some comfort in. Then they left, closing the door securely.

"Sunny! Come to the window; you can see our people from here," Roscoe called to his young friend. The tom was an altered, stout, black-and-white cat with yellow-green eyes and was the closest cat that Sunny had to a father.

Sunny put her paw against the glass, wondering where they were headed. By instinct, Roscoe had come to be able to read Sunny's actions.

"See all the other people in the water? They all splash around and ride those water-cars. I'd much prefer some wet food and a warm spot from the sun to sleep in but people are strange things." Roscoe went on to say some other things he'd prefer instead of water while Sunny moved to a different window, one that faced the dark pine woods.

Sunny must've imagined that flash of fur and tail racing away out there because she shook her head and jumped down from the sill, but she chanced a glance back. Sunny's curiosity was sparked and when Sunny's curiosity became sparked before, it had nearly gotten the cat killed. (It had involved how far a rottweiler's chain reached in it's yard. Sunny found this out with a little time and a little lost tail fur.)

:-;-:

Night had fallen. An endless number of twinkling jewels hung above the forest as a gibbous moon soared through a silken void of midnight blue. Sunny had been fueling her imagination throughout the passing day. Was it a wildcat? What had they been doing? How many else were there? Were they savage, killer cats that ate bones and drank each others' blood? And why had it come to her cabin? Had it seen her and been curious too?

Unable to just sit any longer, Sunny slipped into her people's sleeping room because she could feel a fresh breeze coming from an open window. The pale gold she-cat hopped onto the sill, glanced around then slipped into the coldness.

The scents came suddenly, slightly dizzying the she-cat but something began to stir within her. Sunny couldn't place it so she stepped across the spongy bed of pine needles. Tall, waving pine trees loomed overhead as Sunny went forward. Her senses were super-charged with excitement.

Her senses were even still charged when a yowl exploded from behind her and a set of claws sank into her back, along with the weight of an angry cat as hisses and growls came forth from other furious felines.

Perhaps this was a bad idea after all.


	3. Out of the Frying Pan

**Yay! Chappie three's up! I have big plans for this stor, tee hee. Please read and review! -♥ katklaws**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three: Out of the Frying Pan..._

"Darkpaw! Who is it? Don't tell me it's another piece of ThunderClan fox dung."

Sunny was pushed to the ground, leg's crumpled under the weight of this other cat. Her breath came quickly and her eyes blinked wide. She craned her head back till it hurt but was rewarded with the fleeting glimpse of a black cat's face, green eyes blazing.

"It's got to be a loner, or a kittypet!" the tom referred to as Darkpaw snorted, "She's a wimp! And she doesn't have the scent of any clan." The young she-cat had the unfortunate luck of meeting a ShadowClan border patrol on her first step into the pine woods.

Suddenly, the weight was shoved off -Sunny heard Darkpaw's indignant huff at this- and a white shape stepped before Sunny. It was a snowy-colored she-cat, lanky but with an air of tension about her that suggested she had muscles on those thin legs.

"Who are you? Are you a spy?" the she-cat growled, aggression hardly suppressed. Sunny's tail and the fur along her spin bristled. How could she explain that she couldn't speak? She backed up slowly in fear until her tail pressed against one of the many pine trees that loomed above all.

The last cat of the patrol, a ginger tom, flicked his tail in irritation. "What's the matter? Do you live with two-leg's?" At last, Sunny could answer, guessing that 'two-legs' were people. She nodded as her tail curled down around her. The gold she-cat glanced back and saw that the window she'd climbed out of was a speck in the distance. It would be impossible to outrun these trim felines to get back.

"Why didn't you saw that before? Ah well, I must have scared her stupid," Darkpaw put in scornfully then glared challengingly into Sunny's eyes, "Aren't you going to say something?"

Sunny couldn't think of anything else so she shook her head and Darkpaw's ears pricked in surprise. The white she-cat, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes and flicked her tail at the tom who stalked to her side. They held a quick, intense conversation then turned to glare at Sunny while Darkpaw circled, tail high in superiority.

"Why won't you say anything?" the ShadowClan she-cat challenged, figuring that she was choosing to remain silent.

The mute feline flicked her ear in indecision. Fear was coursing through every bit of her body, causing her to tremble and her clipped claws to stir the leaf mold. Finally unable to do much else, she shook her head and looked about her attackers with wide, pleading eyes.

The ginger tom sneered, "You must be a scout sent with specific directions not to reveal your assignment. Well, what can you do now that your caught?" the tom turned to his clan mates as Sunny's eyes flew open wide and her head shook wildly, signaling no. "I'm sure Blackstar will be pleased to hear about this." Looking back to Sunny, he said, "Follow us and don't try to run. ShadowClan cat's are the strongest around. We'd catch you in a heartbeat."

Sunny's shoulders dropped in despair and defeat. She couldn't say a word in her defense and was now huddled between a trio of aggressive cats who wouldn't even give her chance to explain herself with her movements that Roscoe could read so well.

They forced her along, briskly pulling her to her paws whenever she stumbled. The moon slowly moved across the sky. By the time they had pried through the undergrowth to reach a small clearing with the obvious presence of other cats, it was nearly moonhigh. Sunny's mouth hung open in tiredness, though she felt strangely exhilarated by pushing her muscles to the limit, as if it was the right thing to do.

A small dark head appeared from some undergrowth at the opposite end of the clearing, his eyes bright with surprise and curiosity. Almost immediately upon seeing the unfamiliar, bedraggled she-cat in tow of a patrol compiled of particularly prickly cats, the rest of the tom emerged from the tunnel.

"Who is this?" he mewed, bounding across camp to meet her, "Is she ill?"

The ginger tom puffed his chest out and nodded respectfully to his clan's medicine cat. "We found this outsider prowling the outer rim of our territory. We're on our way to take her to Blackstar." The ShadowClan warrior seemed very respectful of the little tabby for some reason, noticed Sunny.

The little tom's eyes fell on Sunny, his tail flicking a warning to the patrol, as he came up and took in her scent. Then suddenly, his head fell in disappointment.

"I don't want to hear stories of how you found her or of what she might be. I definitely recognize two-leg scent on her, and kittypet food scent. If you haven't pushed her too far and she has the energy, send her back to her two-legs!" The dark tom seemed slightly angered by his clan mates ignorance and paranoia.

Suddenly a shadow fell over the group of felines, warrior, kittypet and medicine cat alike. The little tabby tom's ears twitched back in fear. The maker of the shadow was a massive white tom with black paws and an air of superiority the likes of which Sunny had never experienced before, and the ferocity in his eyes was simply terrifying. Sunny noted how fun being marched mercilessly by three angry cats through the undergrowth might be compared to facing this furious beast.


	4. And Into the Fire

**Say hello to chapter four! Thanks everyone who has reviewed or read my story. The next couple of chapters are going to bring some big, HUGE events. Like maybe ... love, or death, even?! We'll just have to wait and see! -♥ katklaws**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Four: ... And Into the Fire_

A snarl curled on the leader's lips. "Littlecloud, why has a kittypet been brought into my clan?" The ginger tom that had led the patrol seemed at a loss for words as the medicine cat took the heat.

The little tom seemed to sense that Sunny was in danger now. He stepped toward the golden she-cat, meowing as he went, "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

Once again, Sunny was unable to speak. She signaled by opening and closing her mouth and blinking. The ShadowClan warriors all seemed to not understand and were growing impatient of her silence. Then suddenly, an idea dawned on the medicine cat.

"_Can _you speak?"

Sunny's tail flew up and she nodded vigorously. Her burst of relief was cut short by the huge white tom.

"Then she is of no use to us." The leader growled to himself, his mood swings dangerous to any cat around him. The medicine cat flashed Sunny a look of panic. Suddenly it dawned on Sunny that this leader cat might want to _get rid _of useless things, and she nearly swooned in fear.

The little medicine cat summoned up his courage and faced his leader. "It's best they take her home. There's no reason to anger the two-legs if one of their _pets _is hurt."

Sunny detected the note of scorn in Littlecloud's voice and for the first time, she felt a bit self-conscious. Blackstar, as Sunny looked around to see who noticed the comment, curled his lip at her then whipped around, tail waving slowly.

"Fine! Rowanclaw, Snowbird, take her to the edge of ShadowClan territory."

:-;-:

Sunny scrambled through the window, glancing back to see the ginger and white pelts of the ShadowClan cats vanish. Despite the fact that her heart was just beginning to return to a normal rate, she felt disappointed that it was over.

Suddenly Sunny was bowled over by a dark shape in her people's room. Sunny scrabbled in fear until she recognized Roscoe's fur and scent.

Roscoe showered Sunny's forehead with worried licks like a motherly she-cat. "Sunny! Where were you? You had me so worried. Don't ever go out there again! Didn't I tell you about wildcats and, and, well, all those other dangerous things?"

Sunny relaxed and gave a rumbling purr that was nearly as loud as the adult tom's scolding. She and Roscoe went into the living room so as not to wake their people and the she-cat began to act out her story, for it was too complicated to tell with blinks and purrs.

By the end of her tale, Sunny had to yawn and stretch from tiredness. She curled up on the couch as Roscoe sat beside her, humming an old lullaby he used to sing when she was a kitten. The tuxedo-colored tomcat had stopped singing it after Sunny snapped at him a season ago for treating her like a kitten. As the young she-cat drifted off to sleep, she remembered the words...

_Oh, Sunny, Sunny! _

_Sweet as honey,_

_Never tell a lie, _

_Wouldn't hurt a fly,_

_Oh, Sunny, Sunny, _

_Sweet as honey, _

_Who stole you from the hive?_

Suddenly Sunny sat up, looking about in confusion. Her paws felt lighter and a breeze tugged her short fur. Standing in a grassy clearing beside the lake, she marveled at how bright the stars were. There seemed to be thousands of them swimming through the midnight blue darkness above.

A silver-gray cat stood beside Sunny and the kittypet noticed the magnificent, scarred feline's sudden appearance. The sparkling she-cat nodded to Sunny and indicated that she follow with the flick of her tail. Sunny felt the urge to go with her, knowing she would have gone even if she hadn't signaled her to tag along.

The sleek she-cat began racing through the pine trees, against the direction the moon went, and Sunny struggled to keep up. The scent of pine vanished gradually until there were different, leafy trees all about. Sunny stopped at the crest of the gently sloping land. Before her lay a baffling sight.

The ground seemed to have been scooped away by a massive paw, leaving gray rock layers, overgrown with crawling vines. In the bottom sat a she-cat, her dainty white paws together as she looked to the heavens above. Beside her was a large, long-furred tom, blank blue eyes gazing up as well.

"You must find this place, Honeykit. It is your rightful home. Your path will be difficult and painful but this is where you belong," the silver leader meowed in her head before slowly becoming transparent. The pale golden she-cat yearned to tell her to wait, but even in her dreams, her voice was locked far away in place she would never find.

A spinning wind came up suddenly. The light vanished and the ground fell away. Sunny fell flailing, mouth gaping in a silent yowl until she jerked awake.

When Sunny came to, Roscoe was standing over her, eyes shining with concern. Sunny sat up, breathing quickly as the vivid dream played in her mind's eye. Sunlight slanted over the couch cushions from the window, silhouetting Roscoe's raven-black and snow-white fur.

Sunny leapt off the couch, sprinting to the open window in their people's sleeping room. Her friend raced behind her, heaving his stocky bulk onto the sill to bar her way out.

"What are you doing, Sunny?" he demanded, brow creased sternly, "It's dangerous out there!"

Despite his warning, Sunny pushed by him and stuck her head out. Roscoe stood, mouth agape in shock. "Sunny! Are you mad? You _can't _go out there!" Sunny looked back and stared intensely into his yellow eyes, tail waving in urgency. Roscoe knew this was serious now and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Sunny, you go but I'm coming, too. I'll be damned if I let wildcats hurt you again."


	5. A Fleeting Glimpse

**Yes, chappie five's up! Wish I'd gotten it out earlier though. Anyways, I need help! Please give me some ideas on who Sunny's mate should be. He (or she, I don't know, but only if it's a really, _really_ good idea) can be any kind of cat from any clan, or he can be a rogue or kittypet, just send me your ideas! Thanks everbody! -♥ katklaws**

* * *

_Chapter Five: A Fleeting Glimpse_

Sunny streaked down the shore and paused to by the lakeside, her eyes growing wide at the sight of the lake. The surface shone like a mirror catching light, dazzling Sunny's eyes, and seemed to stretch on and on. The trees on the far side looked like toothpicks.

Roscoe lightly tapped her shoulder with his tail tip, remaindering her of the urgency of their situation. They were on hostile wildcat territory. They couldn't stop, much less in plain sight of everyone. Sunny nodded and looked around to get a good look of their surroundings.

Soon the pair of cats were loping along the forest's edge with Sunny knowing where to go. She had to go against the direction of the sun's ascent and keep the water's edge in sight until the trees changed.

Despite his long years of captivity, Roscoe felt his muscles awaken and once again, he could fly along the ground. He had once been a stray, fighting to survive in the slums until he'd been plucked up by animal control. It had taken them awhile to catch clever Roscoe, for he'd evaded every net, outsmarted every ensnarement. But one day, Roscoe's alley life had fallen apart and he was too distraught to escape the humane trap.

Sunny stumbled over a tree root and it was a few moments before she'd gotten to her feet. The she-cat had awoken refreshed but it wasn't long until the exhaustion from the night before combined with the first few times of really strenuous exercise caught up to her.

The stout tom nudged her cheek as he spoke, "We should rest here for a bit, Sunny." She nodded breathlessly and curled into a loose ball among the roots. Roscoe sat beside her head, unaffected by their sprint.

"I never imagined you'd have a wild streak like I did when I was young, Sunny," Roscoe said thoughtfully. Sunny's ear pricked as his reference to his past. Despite all her time in their peoples' home, she'd never heard Roscoe's take, and it sounded like he was about to tell it.

"Sunny, I've never told you this 'cause I didn't want you to think badly of me but I used to be an alley cat, a mangy stray of the streets. There was little order and it was fun, living like every heartbeat was your last, because for all we knew, it could've been. I had a mate too, and we led one of the few relationships of true monogamy in that city of affairs and cheaters. She was beautiful, Sunny. Beautiful. A spotless white coat in the grimy, hard life I had." There was a flash of remorse in his eyes. "But I couldn't give her the kittens she wanted. You're too young to understand, but I was sterile, but that didn't really matter. We loved each other and not even the roving bands of alley toms could get us, or so I thought. But we had been so fast, and so strong, and clever! It's unfair we were faced down with brute force, ten against two, five apiece." Roscoe's eyes smoldered in hate and sorrow with an intensity Sunny had never seen before, then a glimmer of rebellious satisfaction glittered in his gaze.

"But we fought hard and long, our backs to a brick wall, claws and teeth, blood and fur everywhere till our numbers evened out. I leapt at the leader as my mate fell." The tom's gaze was far away, long in the past, watching as his beloved died.

"My heart turned and suddenly all I wanted was their blood and they couldn't even run away before they fell to my claws. I'm not proud of that, Sunny, but even sweet little you could've snapped in that situation." Roscoe paused and sought solace from Sunny by nose-nudging her head.

"I buried her alone and staggered through the city like a drunk the rest of the night, losing blood without a care, only aware of my misery. When I could walk no further, I fell and cried out to an oblivious morning, 'Is there no justice?!' I woke up, to my surprise, and found myself on the hands of the stray catchers. I knew my friends would wonder where I was, and I thought about all of them, as they washed my fur out and gave me shots and medication. My heart was shattered and there was no will in me to fight back."

Roscoe suddenly smiled at Sunny, who wouldn't have been able to find words to say at his shocking story even if she could speak. "But then our people came and took me with them, and I found you. I knew I'd wasted half my life wallowing in self-pity and hate so I gave that up to be your guardian. You don't know how much you matter to me, Sunny. Believe it or not, without you I may have... " Roscoe's voice trembled in grief, in pain, in guilt, till it became a hoarse whisper, "I may have killed myself."

Sunny sat motionlessly for a moment then she got to her paws and gently butted Roscoe's shoulder affectionately. Roscoe looked up, emotional tired from reliving his first life. The gold she-cat flicked her tail tip, telling him to get up and follow, and she raced off into the trees, alongside the lake, in and out of the sun's rays, over the breeze-stirred grass stalks as the pine trees became less and less common. Roscoe loped smoothly beside the young queen, his savior.

Sunny was beginning to break from the sandy soil, further in among the trees. This was the same starlit path she'd walked in her dream. Suddenly a group of shadows stepped in front of the pair, eyes glittering in anger, lips curled and teeth bared.


	6. The Death of a Friend

**Yes, this'll be a sad, but very important chapter. But anyways, what I asked last chappie was if some people could give ideas of _nonexisting_ warriors that could be her mate. I mean, she's been gone for nearly a year, there could be a ton of new characters by then. I kinda like the idea of Ashfur being her mate, what do you think? -♥ katklaws**

_Chapter Six: The Death of a Friend_

Roscoe curled his lip ferociously and hunched his shoulders, ready to attack. "Are these the scum who attacked you Sunny?" Roscoe growled low to his companion, who nodded quickly.

Sunny's tail fell in fear though indignation flooded thick in her blood. She unsheathed her trimmed claws and bared her teeth. If it came down to it, she'd fight with all her heart. But Roscoe barred her way with his tail, nodding stiffly to the trio.

"We're just passing through here," Roscoe meowed grudgingly. As much as his claws itched to fight, he had to try his hardest to get Sunny out unharmed. The ShadowClan felines passed scornful sneers to each other.

The head of the group prowled forward slowly with no intentions to let the intruders go free. She indicated with her tail to the other two to follow her as she snarled, "You were warned, kittypet, to stay off our territory. Last time, you left with your pelt intact but you won't be so lucky now!"

The kittypet tom knew this was a bad situation. He was a clever tactician, his early years had taught him that, but his life among humans had dulled his senses and softened his muscles. Now he and an inexperienced she-cat were facing three tough, trained wildcats. _Lady Luck isn't on our side today_, Roscoe thought grimly as he looked for the ShadowClan cats' weaknesses.

Oakfur took a flying leap at the pair and the fight began. Meanwhile, a large gray tom and two others, a white-pawed tabby and a cinder-colored apprentice, looked up from their search for herbs at the sound of snarling.

The small she-cat leapt up and mewed anxiously, ears cocked towards the ShadowClan border, "Someone's fighting over there! Should we go help?" The older tabby nodded quickly and the three bounded forward.

As the apprentice ran ahead, the medicine cat asked her friend worriedly, "What do think's going on?"

The gray tom easily evaded a tree on this path he memorized as he scented the air, then shook his head. "Whoever is fighting, there're downwind. I can't be sure until we get there.

As the ThunderClan cats approached from afar, Sunny thrashed beneath Oakfur and Ivyleaf, completely relying on her instincts to guide her paws. She dragged her clipped claws over the tom's face but the ShadowClan she-cat tackled her from the side. Sunny looked about wildly for Roscoe as the two cats set upon her but to her horror, her guardian was limping before Russetfur, breathing in short gasps.

Roscoe cursed himself mentally for not staying in shape. He knew now that this was life or death as the she-cat leapt on him once more. The tuxedo tom felt some satisfaction his claws ripped through her ear. The deputy yowled and sank her teeth into his retreating foreleg, which Roscoe yanked away, leaving Russetfur unbalanced. Seizing the chance, Roscoe pushed off from the ground at her exposed neck but his injured leg gave at this pressure. He flipped sideways, leaving his throat and belly open.

Sunny put as much strength as she could into a blow at Ivyleaf's head which left the she-cat staggering and then tore her canine teeth through the tendons in Oakfur's left shoulder.

The two were quite cowed by her intensity as she fought for her and Roscoe's lives. As they hesitated for a moment, Sunny spun around and caught Russetfur's lashing tail in her teeth. As Russetfur's body blocked her view of Roscoe, Sunny couldn't tell what was happening to him so she continued gnashing the she-cat's tail. After a heartbeat, the deputy threw her head back and leapt around to meet Sunny, but Sunny was already itching to punish Russetfur for her scornful words.

The red-stained kittypet slashed at the unprepared Russetfur, scoring across her yellow eyes. Russetfur thrashed her head low, screeching, then leapt away blindly, unable to see as blood dribbled into her eyes. She caught a glancing blow on her shoulder as she stumbling into a tree then she called out a retreat.

Sunny crouched over Roscoe, eyes wide with disbelief and glistening with despair. Roscoe's neck bled freely, breath rasping weakly. Sunny couldn't recognize why his eyes were glazed but she knew it couldn't be good.

Suddenly she heard a bit of a chuckle come from her guardian as he a strange memory came back to him, "Oh, Sunny, Sunny, sweet as honey... My little Sunny, I think ... " Roscoe broke off breathing shallowly but Sunny nudged his cheek urgently. "I think this is it for me. I fought hard for you, Sunny. Don't let'em win, 'kay?" Sunny stared helplessly, panic growing in her chest, but Roscoe went on regardless. "You belong elsewhere Sunny ... but you sound ... just like ..." Roscoe's voice grew fainter and fainter as his eyes became more and more distant, a voice sounding in his head. He realized it was not his Sunny speaking to him, but someone else. Roscoe gave a rattling sigh and he whispered quietly, looking past Sunny at a shimmering shape only he could see, "I'm coming, beloved, I'm finally coming, dear Moonlight."

Something snapped deep within Sunny's heart as Roscoe became still, something that'd been locked away by a great injustice done to her long ago. She drew in a breath and the most terrible sound swelled in her throat, a yowl filled with pain, grief and fury, a sound no cat could ever make.

It shredded the air and the surrounding cats looked in the clearing and saw a still guardian, his savior finally able to speak, the key to releasing it not justice but another undeserved deed that invoked enough emotion to make even a mute cry out.


	7. Good Night

**This chapter fought me all though it till the very end, which I found, turned out quite nicely. Jaylion's name took me forever though. First it was Jayfeather, the Jayflower, then Jaythroat, then Jaytiger until finally Jaylion fell into place and plot. So anyways, this chapter's a tad boring but now since it's summer, I'll start updating bunches more! -♥ katklaws**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seven: Good Night_

Sunny swayed dangerously as the adrenaline rush caught up to her. Suddenly there were cats around her, all of which brought a sweet yet sharp scent with them. The she-cat looked about bewildered until her vision was no longer swimming and she saw something that made her gut twist in fear.

Three more wildcats! _Where on earth are they coming from? _Sunny thought mournfully as she stepped forward a pace to place her body over Roscoe's. The kittypet summoned up all the strength and courage she had left and gave an unimpressive snarl.

Much to Sunny's guarded surprise, the largest of the cats, a massive gray tom, dipped his head down in submission and the other two mirrored his movement as he spoke, "Young she-cat, we bring you no harm. Myself and my mentor are wise in the ways of healing. There is nothing we can do for your father but we can't leave you untreated."

It slowly registered that they referred to Roscoe as her father and Sunny felt a wave of grief and regret sweep through her. The hostility left her frame and she longed to be protected by the paws of her own kind. She slumped back several steps, a cornered, desperate gleam in her eyes, as if trying to run away from the death of Roscoe, her shoulders shaking as sobs racked her body.

The tom flicked his tail to warn the others to stay and he came forward, around Roscoe's body to Sunny's side. She had subsided from crying into silent shaking. The gray medicine cat gently laid his tail about her shoulder and spoke in a soothing, calm voice.

"We're going to take you to our camp to treat your wounds. Leafpool and Cinderpaw are going to bury him here. Is that okay?"

Sunny considered helping them but almost immediately knew she wasn't strong enough, physically or emotionally, to do anything of the sort. So, for the second time in two days, she let herself be led into the lair of the wildcats.

In too much of a daze to do little more than put one paw in front of the other, Sunny noticed a sudden dip in the ground after a while and the gray cat before her wriggling through a barrier of thorn bushes. Sunny followed gingerly, her injuries stinging fiercely and body simply aching. Upon entering, Sunny took a moment to see busy cats bustling about and several stopping to stare at the strangely-scented she-cat.

The gray tom lead Sunny across the clearing bleached in sunlight to a separate area with a sandy floor and a tiny pool. Sunny let herself be guided to a nest of grass and moss. She was too numb with shock to resist, too, when she was given tiny black seeds to eat.

Waiting for the strange kittypet to drift off, the medicine cat slipped out to give his leader the news.

:-;-:

Sunny awoke at the start of moonrise, alone in a strange cave-like place filled with sharp but sweet scents. As if on cue, an orange cat appeared, laced with battle scars on his rough coat, along with the gray tom and his gentle-looking friend.

The orange tom seemed to radiate calmness and wisdom as he dipped his head in greeting. "Hello, stranger. Are you well enough to sit up?" Sunny felt as if burning embers had been pressed into a particular wound on her left haunch but she nodded anyways and sat up slowly.

Suddenly, as this older tom asked her what happened, she remembered that yowl. She looked down at her chest in shock and wondered about the freedom she'd felt as the sound had ripped from her throat. But as she looked up she found that whatever had allowed her to speak had vanished. Sunny looked up, disappointment fresh in her gaze, and she once again was a mute.

Taking her silence as incomprehension, the orange cat tried again. "It's alright, take your time. Meanwhile, I'm Firestar, leader of this clan, ThunderClan, and our medicine cat here is Jaylion. Leafpool and Cinderpaw have laid your friend to rest. I apologize that you couldn't share tongues one last time."

Sunny looked up at peculiarity of the term then sighed resolutely. Time for another game of acting. The golden she-cat looked to the medicine cat then looked in startled realization at the brilliant blue color of his blank eyes. Firestar followed her gaze then blinked in understanding.

"Jaylion is blind, though this doesn't inhibit his abilities, if that's what you're thinking," the leader said sternly but Jaylion gave a wry smile laced with amusement.

"Ah, I see now," the gray tom whispered quietly to himself. Then he looked straight at Sunny, startling her once more, though it seemed more like he was gazing through her. "You are the silent one."

Firestar looked up in surprise then it suddenly seemed to dawn on him. He then stared hard at Sunny, looking her up and down and meowing quietly to himself so that Sunny could just barely catch what he said.

"_The silent one, to bring the chaos and the night. The silent one, to save us all."_

Sunny fell asleep with the assurance from the leader that she'd be safe and that ShadowClan wouldn't get away with what they did. She wondered how they knew about her and how they knew what happened to Roscoe even though they weren't there, and the more she wondered, the sleepier she became. It wasn't long before the silent one was wandering down the corridors of dreams.


	8. Adapting

**Yeah yeah yeah, I took way too long and this chappie is definitely over 1000 words but I really need to get this story in motion. Chappie 9's going to be set at the next gathering (about 10 days after this chappie's setting) and big things are going to happen. Heh heh, and you thought ShadowClan was the enemy ... -♥ katklaws**

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Adapting_

Sunny breathed in the scent of the yew tree mingling in the warm scent of summer as they peeked into the apprentices' den. Cinderpaw had unnecessarily laid her tail over her shoulders, guiding her around as if she was blind.

"This is Foxpaw and Icepaw; they're the oldest apprentices. They'll be warriors any day now! And this is Redpaw, Cloverpaw, Larkpaw and Hailpaw. I would be sleeping in the apprentices' den with them but I'm usually with Jaylion and Leafpool, so I live in the Medicine Cats' den..."

"Cinderpaw!" called a voice suddenly from the camp entrance. Pulling away from Cinderpaw's guiding tail, Sunny looked up and saw a she-cat striding towards them. The young she-cat was about to look away when suddenly she caught a glimpse of the queen's bright green eyes, so much like her own.

This new she-cat seemed unnerved for a moment but after that, she continued without missing a beat. "So, this is the kittypet that fought those ShadowClan warriors?"

Cinderpaw, despite the fact that she was quite old enough to be a warrior, was close to her mother. She leapt forward and nose-touched in greeting then spun around to introduce her friend.

"See, Sorreltail? She's really nice and smart," Cinderpaw mewed away, and Sunny wondered how she could tell. "I don't know her name because she can't talk, but it feels like we'll be great friends. Right, friend?" Cinderpaw implored happily and Sunny smiled and nodded. Sorreltail seemed to be lost in thought, gazing hard at Sunny's tabby stripes, then she came back suddenly.

"Of course," Sorreltail mumbled absently then suddenly started away towards the warriors' den, "Cinderpaw, I'll be back later. Don't get into trouble!"

:-;-:

Since she had free reign of the camp, Sunny found herself sulking and lonely without Cinderpaw to distract her. Eventually, unable to think about her lost friend anymore, the young she-cat decided to peek into the nursery. After squeezing through the entrance to the bramble bush, Sunny glanced about in the darkness.

A shudder ran over her body. Half of the face of the queen in here was ravaged and scarred, one eye sealed shut and the ear not but limp shreds.

"Hello?" came her mew, "Are you the kittypet whose friend was killed by those ShadowClan warriors?" A ginger tail flipped lazily. Two bundles were nestled at her slightly distended belly.

Sunny nodded silently and slowly came forward.

"Come closer, it's alright. I'm Brightheart. A long time ago, me and another apprentice took on a few dogs and my face was scarred very badly. You came to see my kits, I presume? This light brown one is Goldenkit and the whitish gray one is Smokekit. Aren't they lovely?"

Never having been so close to kits before, Sunny marveled at their tiny, rounded features. Their eyes, which had just recently opened, were vivid blue but would soon change to their final colors as they aged. Sunny, unable to say anything, gave Brightheart an amazed look then stared in wonder at them once more.

Smokekit suddenly detached himself and pattered over to Sunny. He sat at her forepaws, blinking sleepily up at her face, and gave a slight mew.

"Hi."

Sunny stared down, astounded, but after a moment, she bent down and touched her nose to his. Immediately afterwards, Smokekit tottered back and settled at Brightheart's belly.

Brightheart suddenly started and gazed at Sunny with her one eye wide. In the shadows, Sunny's features and pelt patterns were distorted, with an occasional beam of sunlight randomly spotlighting her fur to a brilliant orange.

"You look just like ... just like my brother," Brightheart stammered, "Well, I-I suppose he isn't the only gold tabby out there."

Afterwards, Sunny glanced into the elder's den. Brightheart looked back to that time long ago when Brackenfur's mate had mourned over the death of her kit. _There's no way_, Brightheart thought to herself, slowly grooming Goldenkit. _They've already been through so much .._. _I suppose if it's true, I can tell them ... Later._

Meanwhile, Sunny was settled in the elders' den as Longtail and Dustpelt lounged in the sunlight. Mousefur was sleeping nose deep in an assortment of downy feathers, soft fur bits and moss. She'd been a warrior since Firestar was a kit, making her the eldest of ThunderClan, perhaps even _the _clans.

"Those blasted ShadowClan have only stirred up more trouble for themselves," Longtail growled, "I can't remember the last time ThunderClan was this strong in numbers. They're just asking for trouble!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Longtail. They've been asking for trouble ever since peace was restored last time!" Dustpelt meowed lightly, though his expression became softer as he gazed at Sunny. "Killing a kittypet for no good reason is too much though. That's got to be against the warrior code."

Dustpelt had a twisted hindleg that he'd gained when ThunderClan had been under attack. ShadowClan approached from the edge of camp, right on the ledges. It was an easily won battle, what with their unfamiliarity of the area, but Dustpelt had fallen over the edge. The medicine cats had worked long and hard to save him but that mangled hind leg was unsalvageable, effectively ruining his warrior career. If it hadn't been for Ferncloud, he might've given up on life altogether.

But now the tom looked at the mute cat, looking very fine with his current position as he began to explain what had happened in her absence. "Not long ago, when three of our cats, Jaylion, Hollyberry and Lionthroat, were apprentices, they had gifts given to them from StarClan. It didn't take long for them to discover these. Jaylion in particular, when he was younger and desperate to be acknowledged, used his to gain power."

Dustpelt looked up at the sky as he remembered what had happened in the past few seasons. Inside, he found it funny that he was in the elders' den, rambling on like elders had to him when he was a kit.

"Jaylion had something called Sight, not like seeing with your eyes, but he could see into other dreams. After he listened to a dead tyrants promises he'd met in the dream world, he honed his skills till he could hear thoughts themselves. After awhile, Tigerstar taught Jaylion to sap strength from the darkness in cats' hearts so that he could become powerful enough to bring the dead back to life in new bodies from the ground..."

Sunny was sucked in, her pelt set a-prickle as Dustpelt set images firing through her mind. As she lay oblivious to the sun setting on the horizon and the cats in the quarry, big plans were being formed about her future.


	9. The Confrontation

**Alright, you get one teaser before you read chappie nine. Sunny's first word is: "Hi." There you have it, now please, read and enjoy and review. Luvya all! -♥ katklaws**

* * *

_Chapter Nine: The Confrontation_

Sunny was scared beyond anything she'd ever experienced before as she scrabbled up through the roots of the fallen tree. As soon as she reached the trunk, her claws came out to steady herself. Black, icy-looking water flowed beneath the tree-bridge, making Sunny dizzy. Cats were already gathered impatiently behind her and Sunny didn't think she'd be able to take it if they starting yowling at her. She placed her paw directly before the other and crossed the tree to the Gathering.

Sunny took a deep breath and looked about as the cats behind her milled away. She didn't recognize anyone and suddenly it felt as if a thousand pairs of neon eyes were boring into her pelt.

"It's okay," a voice suddenly, "I remember my first Gathering, too. I was terrified! Here, I'll show you around." It was Sunny's friend, the gray she-cat that told her this. Cinderfoot had just recently gotten her warrior's ceremony but that didn't change the constant aura of energy around her.

As Cinderfoot led Sunny towards a group of mingling cats, she allowed Cinderfoot's calmness and confidence to spread through her body. A lightness seemed to fill her limbs at this.

Cinderfoot greeting these strangers cheerfully and several of their faces brightened. As they chatted happily, Sunny felt her mind slip from their conversation to the other cats that milled about in the night. There were several other mixing groups but to the far side near a few pine trees, there was a group of secluded felines.

" ... and this is our new friend, just recently joined ThunderClan."

Sunny looked up at the familiar voice to see Cinderfoot's tail motioning towards her and all the cats' gazes followed. Sunny got a chance to see their faces clearly and her mind picked out their features.

There was a large gray tom sitting calmly beside Cinderfoot, his eyes warm and intelligent. To Cinderfoot's other side were two she-cats. One was a fluffy, white-gray color while the other was a brown tabby. Across from them was a few smaller cats that they seemed to have an air of strength about them despite their lankiness. Two had similar dark pelt patterns, probably siblings, while beside them was a small black tom.

Gulping nervously, Sunny nodded politely and took a step towards them since she'd been hanging at the edge of their group. The younger tom purred warmly and nose-touched in greeting. His eyes were a bright blue that nearly stunned Sunny with their luminosity.

"Hi! I'm Icepaw," the apprentice greeted her, and Sunny looked down to meet his stare, "What's your name?"

Cinderfoot put in quickly, "She can't talk so we don't know her name,". The apprentice looked at her with wide eyes. Then Cinderfoot looked up at Sunny and she began to speak. "These cats are Pebbleclaw, Minnowtail and Pouncepelt, from RiverClan, and these are Sedgeleaf and Buzzardwing from WindClan. Icepaw is Sedgeleaf's apprentice."

"Icepaw, why don't you show her around the island?" Sedgeleaf meowed gently, then looked up at Sunny. "Would you like that?"

Sunny nodded and Icepaw seemed thrilled as he led her away. Once again, he seemed obliged to lay his tail tip on her shoulder as if she couldn't see. For a moment, Sunny felt a flare of resentment and was rather frustrated that her voice was locked away somewhere, probably gone forever with Roscoe.

Icepaw was showing Sunny the shore where tiny pools gathered in the sand and pebbles. When she looked closely, she could she tiny fish swimming in their shallow waters. They passed a few apprentices that were too excited to notice them and one or two pairs of cats, padding side by side.

But it wasn't long till there was an indistinct yowl and they all scrambled to gather below the mighty oak at the center of the island. Sunny immediately noticed a group of dark cats separate from the other clans and her heart lurched. There, at the base of the oak, was the ginger she-cat who'd brought Roscoe to his death. Sunny felt her heart constrict in anger and grief at the very sight. Images of Roscoe swelled in her head and she felt dizzy on her paws. As the she and Icepaw joined the crowd, Sunny felt the urge to run away.

With her senses fogged, Sunny did little more then hear voices of the leaders boom overhead like distant thunder until Firestar stepped forward.

"Not long ago a cat came to us in need," Firestar called out, his noble voice calling all eyes to him, "She was injured and lost but beyond that, she'd been wronged. She and her friend had strayed onto ShadowClan territory and they were attacked. Before they even had the chance to defend themselves, a ShadowClan patrol attacked and killed her companion."

Sunny looked up as eyes started glancing at her. Her fur prickled but she tried to ignore them. Cats from all around stared in shock at this news. Cold-blooded murder just wasn't right to any of them.

"So what is it you demand?" Blackstar hissed instantly, scorn tingeing his tone. "Revenge for a kittypet? I'm sure _ThunderClan _would want that."

But am almost indignant look crept onto Firestar's face and a few ThunderClan cats seemed to have a knowing look in their eyes. "No, I don't want revenge for a kittypet," the fiery leader began, "I want revenge for a _clan _cat."

A ripple ran over the crowd. They'd officially decided to let her join? Gasps rose up but before any protests could be yowled, Firestar continued. His emerald gaze swept over them and settled on the pale gold she-cat.

"That's right, she is one of us. This kittypet is actually Honeykit!"

There was a collective gasp and several yowls of surprise. Long ago, they'd heard how two-legs had raided ThunderClan's camp and lost one of their kits. Despite clan rivalries, many were sympathetic for the grieving parents.

Sunny, however, was unaware of this story. _I have ThunderClan blood? _She thought, _I'm a ThunderClan cat?!_

Suddenly, Firestar's growl brought her back. There wasn't any real aggression in his tone, it was just unnervingly cold. "We have nothing to demand but we suggest you watch your borders carefully." Firestar gave a single wave of his tail and leapt off his branch. The Gathering was over.

Sunny felt pelts brushing past as her mind spun. There was a flurry of movement and all the scents she'd slowly come to recognize were jumbled once more. Without warning, she bumped shoulders with someone and she spun to face them and apologize if she could.

Her heart flipped.

Standing before her was silvery-gray tom with striking amber eyes. His stance as he stared at her was confident but friendly. A small smile seemed to play on his muzzle. Sunny's stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies as he blinked at her.

Her throat gave a tiny movement as a single word fell from her lips.

"_Hi_."


	10. Arising Suspicions, Falling Spirits

**Hi everybody! This chapter's kinda depressing, ya know, kinda angsty, Sunny keeps doubting herself and struggles to feel comfortable with being a Clan cat. But, we also discover a possible _bad guy_ in this chappie! And that's always fun. Anyways, enjoy and review! -♥ katklaws, out**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Ten: Arising Suspicions, Falling Spirits_

Sunlight cut through Sunny's dreams and she gave a mumble and tossed in her sleep. A giggle made her open one eye slowly. Standing beside her head was a gray figure that gradually came into focus.

"Cinderfoot?" Sunny croaked. The excited she-cat nodded and wriggled.

"Yep!" Cinderfoot mewed. "And good morning to you as well! Can you believe it? Today is _your _apprentice ceremony! Even though you're old enough to be a warrior and then some, the excitement is here all the same."

Sunny smiled and nodded then surprised herself as her voice swelled in her own throat. _Ah yes, I am free to say whatever I want! _she thought jubilantly. "I can't wait!" Sunny purred, "I wonder who my mentor will be?"

Cinderfoot cocked her head at Sunny's odd accent. It was gentle and polite, neat and almost clipped-sounding but not quite. But she shook off that thought and leapt out of the Medicine Cats' den with Sunny on her tail. It was nearly sunhigh as they entered the clearing, Firestar perched regally on Highledge. He glanced over at the approaching she-cats and got to his paws.

A yowl rose through camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Cats streamed from all corners of the quarry, a few blinking sleepily from the green-leaf heat.

"We've gathered for one of my favorite ceremonies. It is time to name one of our cats as an apprentice." Firestar said warmly, looking down at his clan. Sunny sat at the front of the crowd and sent a look to Cinderfoot but the gray she-cat had slipped away to sit with the other warriors. Sunny looked at them and found a gray flecked tom staring directly into her eyes.

A shudder rippled down Sunny. Something in those dark blue circles ... Sunny couldn't describe it but in the pit of her gut, there was a tiny twitch of fear. But the golden she-cat shook it off as Firestar continued speaking.

"Sunny, please come forward," Firestar meowed then leapt down from his perch. "From this moment on, until she has received her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Honeypaw."

"Ashfur, please come forward," Firestar continued, motioning to the tom the newest apprentice had seen earlier. "You trained Birchfall and Lionthroat well and I know I can trust you to pass all you know to Honeypaw."

The gray tom that had unnerved Honeypaw earlier stepped forward, a warm look in his eyes, and touched noses with her. He stepped aside, letting Honeypaw take the sight of the crowd.

"Honeypaw! Honeypaw!" It was difficult to tell who led the call as the clan cheered, all of them happy that the missing ThunderClan kit finally got her apprentice name. Honeypaw purred warmly, her heart swelling with happiness as cats from all around nudged and purred about her. But underlying that joy, Honeypaw could feel a melancholy sliver working itself in her heart.

Her tail dropped for a moment as she realized Roscoe would never see her as an apprentice, or a warrior. As the clan began to disperse, chattering excitedly, Honeypaw realized that by leaving her two-leg given name, she'd left all of her old life.

She'd left the very memory of roscoe.

"Honeypaw, we should start your training right away. You have missed quite a bit," a voice meowed by her ear. Honeypaw started as Ashfur eyed her oddly. "Are you alright? Good, you should get to know the territory first." Honeypaw licked her chest to hide her discomfort.

"Um, right," Honeypaw mewed awkwardly, following Ashfur as he led her out of camp, "So, er, where to first?"

Ashfur glanced at Honeypaw with a cool smile, his dark blue eyes shining, but as Honeypaw gazed into the cerulean depths, she saw something she could only describe with one word. Evil.

:-;-:

Honeypaw's ears dropped a bit and she fell quiet. Cinderfoot felt disturbed by the air of gloominess that suddenly swallowed up the light gold she-cat. They'd just been discussing ThunderClan's territory and how excited Honeypaw was to be part of such a amazing group of cats. It had made Cinderfoot happy to see Honeypaw's emerald eyes shining with happiness, instead of gleaming dull with grief.

"What's wrong?" Cinderfoot asked, prodding her with a paw.

Honeypaw looked up, weighing whether or not she should tell Cinderfoot what was bothering her and decided against it. The sun was setting as Honeypaw got to her paws.

"Oh, nothing, just tired. I think I cut my paw pad on a thorn though, and I wanted to see Jaylion about it."

As Honeypaw padded off with no limp to speak of, Cinderpaw saw how her sister's fur was illuminated by the brilliant rays of light the slanted over the treetops, making her to glow like polished gold.

_She looks bright enough_, Cinderfoot thought, tilting her head in thought, _Wish I could comfort her somehow._ But Cinderfoot got to her paws, stretching and settled in the Warriors' den beside the cream-furred tom, Berryfrost. He looked up and smiled sleepily at the pretty she-cat before dropping his head on his paws again and drifting off. Cinderfoot took comfort in his presence and fell asleep.

Later, Honeypaw curled to sleep in the Apprentices' den. Despite being a few moons older then the other apprentices, she didn't fell out of place at all. They were all near or at their adult sizes, so she fit in well enough.

But Honeypaw found herself in a mist-shrouded forest, bathed in heatless moonlight. The air was thin and cold, hardly like ThunderClan's territory, or even like the air the silvery blue cat that guided her to ThunderClan had. No, this place seemed drained of life, dark, dangerous, hardly a place she felt comfortable in.

Honeypaw began to sprint through the undergrowth, thorny branches whipping her shoulders and, though she was dreaming, she felt stinging pains where they struck her.

Figures flittered at the edges of the overgrown path, among the bushes and leafy plants. Their eyes reflected neon in the darkness and each vanished into shadows as she raced past, gasping as her lungs strained for air. She could hear their whispers and her old name every came up now and then. She caught a glimpse of that silvery blue she-cat and saw a dark tabby tom with piercing amber eyes as well.

Finally, the trees thinned, opening to a silver clearing. Before the terrified she-cat, a translucent cat watched her with dismal eyes. Honeypaw stepped forward one pace, eyes wide and glistening in grief, thoughts racing through her head. _No, it can't be ..._


	11. Waking Up

**This is basically a boring chappie that is needed in order to get from on part of the story to the next. Next chappie, Honeypaw is going to confront this problem of her reoccuring nightmares with Jaylion's help. You see where I'm going with this, well, people who've read the Sight? Luvya all, my beautiful readers -♥ katklaws **

**PS- The silvery blue cat was Bluestar and, just so ya know, the broad-shouldered tabby tom with amber eyes? Who is the only cat we know that is dead with those features? (Hint: It's not Brambleclaw)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Waking Up

"_Roscoe_."

The tom simply blinked sadly and slowly began vanishing, face turning away in disappointment. Honeypaw tried to leap forward, to see him again, to scent him again, but her paws were fixed to the ground. In fact, her whole body was stuck, rigid as ice. For a few seconds, her very voice was sucked out of her body by an unseen force and she struggled to get it back.

"No! Roscoe, don't leave! What have I done to upset you? I'm sorry!"

Suddenly a set of teeth nipped her shoulder and Honeypaw leapt to her paws, the dream still vivid in her eyes. Cloverpaw and Larkpaw hovered nearby nervously, but it seemed that it had been Redpaw who'd bitten her shoulder. He gave her an apologetic look but also seemed relieved enough to pass out. Cloverpaw gave him an irritated look, but Larkpaw just looked at Honeypaw with blinking eyes. She was a small, dark-furred tabby with great amber eyes, narrow shoulders and an air of gentleness.

She bobbed her small head, asking in a small voice, "Who's Roscoe?" Honeypaw froze where she stood, eyes wide in shock as Larkpaw continued, "You kept saying it in your sleep."

It took quite a bit of effort for Honeypaw to shake off the numbing sensation that spread through her limbs and relocate her voice, "Eh, he was- was an old friend of mine that taught me a lot. He got killed awhile back, though, and I miss him a lot."

Larkpaw's eyes narrowed in thought but she gave the older she-cat a sympathetic nod, "I understand." And with that, she left the den, Redpaw and Cloverpaw scurrying after her. Apparently, despite her small form, she was the leader of the those siblings.

That left Honeypaw alone, trembling in the warm darkness of the Apprentices' den. But, she was due for hunting training so she shook off the dream for now and emerged into the slowly brightening clearing to find Ashfur already waiting for her.

The tom seemed happy to see her. "Come on, Honeypaw," he said with a quiet cheerfulness, "We're burning daylight."

Ashfur led his apprentice into the forest, the dry leaves crinkling beneath their padded paws, until they came upon a nearby sandy clearing. There were already one or two pairs of ThunderClan cats battle training. Ashfur stopped and looked around, taking a final full breath before giving Honeypaw a glance.

"We won't be practicing fighting skills now but we probably will later," he explained, "What I want to do first is get the basics down. You have to learn before you can begin hunting that in ThunderClan territory, the thing to hunting is stealth. You have to maneuver through the undergrowth silently and wait for prey. Now, here's the hunting crouch... "

Honeypaw spent the next day practicing and perfecting her crouching and creeping until she finally caught her first prey. Under the heavy branches of a bush, she listened to the rustling of some tiny creature, probably a mouse or water vole straying from its burrow in that stream close by ...

Suddenly, Honeypaw's fur was lightly tugged from a different angle, not towards the rodent but now, she was no longer downwind. Honeypaw gritted her teeth, knowing that she could take a few steps forward and pounce, accept she'd been trying to wait for it to stray some more from that fallen tree.

She felt the wind change a bit more and Honeypaw knew it was now or never. Creeping one, two, three paces forward, she wriggled her hunches instinctively and leapt out in an explosion of energy. The leaves gave a frustrating rustle and the small figure jumped away but Honeypaw crashed onto it, smacking it desperately with an outstretched paw just before it could vanish beneath the log. It gave a tiny mewl before Honeypaw could bite its neck.

She lifted her head triumphantly with the limp vole in her jaws. A wonderful feeling flooded her limbs and the wind suddenly rose and plastered her fur down as if she were racing across the ground. _I'm no kittypet! _She cried mentally. _I'm a clan cat, strong and fierce and clever! I can catch any prey, beat any no-good rogue out there and I can certainly run faster than I could in the old days._

Even though the old days had been no more than a half moon ago, Honeypaw had improved quite a bit. As she worked her way out of the undergrowth, she jumped at the sudden appearance of Ashfur. He purred comfortingly as she forced her bristling fur down.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how you were doing," the gray-flecked tom explained, "Bad luck on the thrush earlier, those are difficult on first tries, what with the wings and all. You were very clever here, knowing to jump then before the wind shifted completely. Come, I bet you're tired from this heat."

But Honeypaw shook her head. "No, there's still some time till the sun sets," she mewed, placing her catch on the ground, "I can still do some hunting." Ashfur looked slightly offended but he quickly replaced that look with a warm smile.

Honeypaw resisted another shudder. Despite that kind smile, the easy stance and the lazy flick to his dark tail, Honeypaw looked into those dark blue eyes and saw the sliver of ice-cold darkness. She could almost imagine him thinking angrily on how she went against his decision.

:-;-:

By the time Honeypaw returned to camp with her mentor, violent red streaks of the dying sun stroked the sky while a soft lavender seeped from the opposite horizon in herald of the night. In her exhausted jaws hung a single creature, a limp adder, eyes gleaming dully in the quarry's shadows .

Apparently, towards the ShadowClan border on a sandy stretch of crumbled stone and undergrowth that adders had taken a liking to, Honeypaw had just barely avoided being bitten by their toxic fangs. The apprentice had been left shaken by the sudden appearance of the deadly snake and found she was too unnerved to continue hunting.

Meanwhile, Ashfur emerged behind her from the thorny barrier with the other catches made by Honeypaw; a water vole, a mouse and a shrew. As Honeypaw headed for the fresh-kill pile, the other apprentices gathered around to admire the catch.

"Ugh, I don't even remember how I did it," Honeypaw said, quivering as Hailpaw mewed in wonder. "All I know is that I just heard it rustling through the grass, 'cause you know there's been so little rain lately? Well, I saw it just as it was rearing back to strike! My heart was racing, and I saw a blur as it dove but I leapt back then landed on its neck, with my claws. See there, right below the head!"

Honeypaw gave a nervous chuckle. Her fur was still prickling from the experience but she wasn't lying when she said how amazed her mentor had been. Ashfur had been shocked, albeit impressed, but worried all the same. He also felt it important to inform Firestar about that adder-infested stretch.

But as Ashfur stepped away, Firestar appeared. His fur was a brilliant orange and Honeypaw felt intimidated by how knowing his emerald eyes were.

"Honeypaw?" he called, "I heard you caught an adder today. I'm impressed." He paused and memories seemed to float over his gaze. "An old friend of mine did the same long ago, but he left ThunderClan for a different life. Good work, and I'll be sure to remind patrols of that area. It's along the ShadowClan border, right?" Firestar seemed already aware of this information and only asked to raise the newest apprentice's spirits. Honeypaw flushed under her fur as fellow young cats nudged her sides and hid their laughter.

But for the first time that day, she truly forgot the disappointment that had punctuated Roscoe's eyes in the silver-washed clearing of her dream.


	12. Do You Believe?

**Two main things this chappie here. Number one: Honeypaw dwells on Roscoe's death and, Number two: we see a familiar face. Just who might this handsome tom be? And how does Honeypaw end up lying in a moonlit clearing with him?! (Not like that, you sick-minded people!) Anyways, next chapter, a huge clan-on-clan conflict explodes and Honeypaw is torn. Hmmm, I wonder why? ;D**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Twelve: Do You Believe?_

Honeypaw sat in the small clearing, tail flicking sharply in irritation. For the past four days she'd fallen asleep into the same terrible nightmare, only to awaken thrashing and calling out for Roscoe. Her fellow apprentices were worried and somewhat annoyed, especially Hailpaw, who'd been clawed in the face by accident. It had taken all of Hailpaw's self control to not screech and attack her right then.

But the truth was that Honeypaw wasn't getting any rest and no rest means no work and she still had a way's way to go in her training. After waking up just after moonhigh for the second time that week, she'd decided to see Jaylion about.

"So what kind of dream is it? StarClan-sent or not?" she growled one last time. Her patience was wearing thin. It seemed Jaylion refused to give a straight answer.

The gray tom sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "No, Honeypaw, I don't believe that this dream is a warning or a message of disapproval from StarClan. I think your own mind has compiled these images because you feel guilty for abandoning your old life with Roscoe."

But Honeypaw bristled at that. "Who said I feel guilty?" Her trembling paws belied her words.

Jaylion set his empty gaze on the young she-cat, concentrating hard. _It's like reaching into a bramble bush when she's in this sort of mood, _Jaylion thought as he sent out his senses and felt her emotions. But he'd been doing this for a long time and was able to work around her emotional barrier. _There is anger here, directed at me for judging her. There is anger at herself, for forgetting her kit-hood among the two-legs. There's even a little anger at Roscoe, for leaving her. _

Images swelled in Honeypaw's mind and Jaylion could see them as well, as was the abilities of his Sight.

Honeypaw felt cold and sick with an odd guilt. _How can I blame Roscoe for this? _she thought angrily. _I don't want to be angry anymore. I don't want to mourn anymore!_ The young she-cat could see Roscoe's smiling face in her mind, his yellow eyes warm with pride and kindness and it only made more sick at heart.

"Where do you think Roscoe is right now?"

Honeypaw's head shot up. Jaylion was watching her expectantly, light blue eyes staring directly into hers.

"Well, Roscoe's gone, of course," she meowed, as if it were plain as day, "Isn't that what happens when cats die? They _die_. That just leaves us, and then when the ones who have kits die, their kits live to have kits of their own. The ones before them are dead and gone. That's how it works."

Noticing the agitated prickle that ran over her fur, Jaylion tried to continue without sending her off in a huff. "Is that what Roscoe believed in?"

Looking around as if eager to get away, Honeypaw gave up and looked down at her paws. "No. Roscoe thought that once you died, you stayed here to finish things, and then you left." She paused as if trying to recall his exact words. "That after you took care of unfinished business, you became light." Honeypaw then looked up and snorted. "But that's ridiculous. How could you live after dying? It's impossible."

Jaylion could only stare sadly at the she-cat. "You're wrong, Honeypaw. When cats die, they go to the stars. They go to their ancestors and they guide us from their ranks among others. Even if you're not a clan cat, you go to the part of the sky where you belong. A few even go to the Place of No Stars."

For a moment, she sat still, blinking as this information turned her head, then she gavea frustrated shake and looked up with a snarl. "That's a load of garbage!" She leapt to her paws and stormed out of the Medicine Cat's den, tail thrashing with fury. Jaylion didn't even try to follow her, knowing that he could very well receive a set of claws to the muzzle.

Striding slowly past the night guards, who didn't try to stop her, Honeypaw entered the forest. Berryfrost blinked after her and shuddered. "I can't imagine what she would have done to me if I'd stopped her," he muttered to Cloudtail who came to switch shifts with him.

Meanwhile, Honeypaw was threading through the undergrowth of a little-used side path. She wasn't sure where it led to but, according to the faint scents clinging to the very soil, it had been used a lot in the old days. Trusting the cats that had walked the forest before her, she followed the path and allowed her mind to wander.

_If Roscoe was in StarClan or whatever, he would have come to see me in my dreams, _Honeypaw said to herself. _There is no way that that Roscoe would be that upset with me._ But there was a tiny voice of truth in the back of her head that whispered to her, _But do I only not want to believe in StarClan because if I do, that would mean Roscoe really _is _disappointed in me? _

After a few moments of remembering how upset Roscoe looked in her dream, Honeypaw broke into a run, fighting tears. A bramble bush caught her shoulder and ripped at her pelt. She didn't even stop to inspect it when she saw specks of crimson fly through the air.

That little voice of truth grew louder in her head, _Roscoe's disappointed in me for dropping my old name but I can't accept that. So I tell myself that he's dead and gone but that's too hard to accept either. Which one can I choose? Disappointment or non-existence?_

"It can't be true!" Honeypaw wailed as she crashed through the ferns and thorny branches. "There's no way-"

Suddenly, the trees parted and a silver-washed clearing opened before her. Honeypaw's breath hitched in her throat. This clearing looked so much like the one from her dream, she found herself unable to move for fear of seeing Roscoe. Then, in the undergrowth, a head came up slowly. For a moment, Honeypaw thought it was none other than Roscoe but after a second, she recognized another cat.

"Hey!" Honeypaw breathed with relief, "You're that tom I bumped into at the Gathering." As Honeypaw paused finally, she felt her shoulders stinging fiercely.

The tom cocked his head to the side with concern and stepped forward to meet her. "Yeah, I remember you," he said, blinking his amber eyes then looking up to meet her emerald ones, "Are you all right? What happened to your shoulders?"

Honeypaw was now trembling from the stinging pain and she licked a bleeding wound briskly. Her ears were burning with embarrassment. "Nothing, I just-just panicked a little and got caught in some bramble," she mewed, then gave a small cough, "So, we haven't really met properly, have we? I'm Honeypaw."

"I'm Nightstorm, pleased to meet you," he replied with a grin. He settled beside Honeypaw in a patch of softer ferns. "What brings you to ShadowClan territory on a night like this?"

Honeypaw jumped with surprise. "This is ShadowClan territory?!" she yelped.

Nightstorm nodded, "Yeah. In fact, it's nearly moonset." Then he gave a sheepish smile. "My clan's going to be furious once I get back."

Honeypaw relaxed, figuring a cat this friendly couldn't be threat to her. "Why? What did you do?"

"Besides fall asleep on a night patrol? Not much," Nightstorm meowed calmly, "And if they see me with a pretty she-cat from another clan, they'll just tear me apart!" For some reason, Honeypaw felt her skin flush under her fur. "Now, let me take a look at those scratches ... "

The silvery tom leaned forward to inspect her wounds and Honeypaw's body froze up as his nose touched her fur. He gave a slight growl at the numerous but shallow scratches. For good measure, he cleaned one particularly deep wound right by her collar bone.

Nightstorm stood up with a stretch and a grin at the she-cat's expression. "I was going to become a medicine cat so I know these things," he explained, "I just never pursued the idea. Medicine cats aren't very welcome in ShadowClan, especially when we already have one perfectly good one."

"Er, thanks," Honeypaw said uncomfortably, "I guess I'll see you around?"

He gave her look that said more than his words did. "I guess so."

* * *

**Wow, that last sentence was so smooth. Ah, who am I kidding? That was so lame! However, no matter how lame, that last sentence was very significant. What do you that look was saying?**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

Sorry, I have this thing. No chapters on the thirteenth page, no thirteenth chapter.


	14. The Battle at the Border

**Oh my god, I'msorry**-**I'msorry**-**I'msorry**-**I'msorry**-**I'msorry**-**I'msorry!! Please don't hate me because it's been forever since the last update but school just started and it's been really hectic, I've only been getting like four hours of sleep a night and I really shouldn't have been ignoing my fanfiction duties but I've just been so _busy_! Thank you-thank you-_thank you_ for your patience, support and loyalty! It means a lot to an ametuar writer with a low self-esteem! I promise to update again in like, the next week. If I don't, you have the right to through rotten fruit at me. Or vegetables, whatever makes the reviewers happy. -♥ katklaws**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: The Battle at the Border_

For the next few weeks, Honeypaw found herself having very pleasant dreams with no running, no fear or even seeing Roscoe vanish before her eyes. In fact, everything seemed to be going great. Ashfur seemed harmless as ever and Honeypaw was exceeding wonderfully in all her training, especially fighting. Plus, every now and then, Honeypaw could catch a glimpse of silver and amber from over the ShadowClan border, as if to just say hi.

It was during one of these patrols along the edge of the territory though, that Spiderleg's fur bristled aggressively. Honeypaw glanced around, expecting enemy warriors to emerge from the undergrowth's shadows at any given moment, when she realized what had ticked off the ThunderClan tom.

All around them was the heavy, pungent scent of ShadowClan even though they were walking a well-known ThunderClan path. Foxpaw, who was a few moons younger than Honeypaw, put a tentative paw forward then drew back fearfully. He glanced at Honeypaw for support.

Her green eyes raked the shadows, tail lashing in search of the intruders but their scent was already fading. "They're already moving on," she mewed quietly, "If their group is small enough, we could ... " She glanced at Spiderleg for approval and he nodded, the same plan already forming in his head.

The golden she-cat crept forward at a reasonable pace, staying on the main path for several reasons. They weren't in danger of ShadowClan cats attacking from behind since they'd just scent-marked the area. Plus, they'd probably be trying to get out of there as soon as possible and wouldn't be stupid enough to retrace the path they'd already taken. Honeypaw's ears pricked at a rustling and the sound of voices filtering back on the breeze.

Spiderleg gave them a nod and the trio of cats crept forward to see unfamiliar cats on the narrowing path. Honeypaw instinctively curled her lips in a snarl and Foxpaw's auburn tail lashed. Spiderleg became solemn though his eyes showed obvious fury that smoldered like embers at the heart of a fire.

Without speaking, all the cats in the standoff unsheathed their claws. With her voice taken by the force of anger, Honeypaw allowed satisfaction to flood her by staring at the scars she'd left on the ginger tom's shoulders. He seemed to recall that battle too, for his gaze faltered and he seemed to realize the danger he was truly in now.

The two other ShadowClan cats were the black-furred apprentice who had attacked her when she first entered the forest and a young-looking tom with brown tabby fur and green eyes. They seemed prickly enough to put up a good fight while Oakfur seemed just as willing to get revenge on Honeypaw for defeating him at the battle of Roscoe's death.

Honeypaw smiled wryly and took a brave step towards them. "Darkpaw, Oakfur. What a lovely surprise." Spiderleg looked at the younger she-cat with surprise, at both the pure venom in her voice and the fact that she had suddenly taken charge. Brambleclaw had put him in command of the patrol, after all.

The black-furred tom snarled before his patrol leader could stop him. "It's not Dark_paw_ anymore. I'm Darkfrost now, stupid she-cat, and I could beat you any day!"

Honeypaw had never heard such an outright challenge before but she didn't mind. A challenge was a challenge. With furious screech, she leapt from her standing point and skidded to a stop before Darkfrost but he was prepared. Green eyes blazing once more, he smacked her across the muzzle, thorn-sharp claws tearing across her fur. Honeypaw noticed how much he'd grown in the shoulders and in over all strength with that one motion and immediately changed tactics.

The ThunderClan she-cat danced back and sideways then sprinted forward again, only instead of landing a blow in mind, Honeypaw twisted down and swept out her foreleg. Darkfrost had been confused by her darting movements and was knocked off his paws by her attack. Honeypaw dove without mercy, first tearing her canine teeth through his shoulder then, as he overcame his shock and began thrashing, raked her back claws down his underbelly.

Darkfrost howled in pain and wriggled out of her grasp but hesitated from pouncing again. Honeypaw, however, continued savagely with a voiceless snarl. All other sounds vanished as she bowled him off his feet once more and got a better grip, tearing up his side till he found the strength to claw her over the chest and run off into the undergrowth, towards ShadowClan territory.

That was when Honeypaw became aware of other cats around her and she whipped about to face another, her mind ablaze with the desire to fight. Spiderleg, a slighter cat than Oakfur, was having trouble, while Foxpaw took the other ShadowClan tom with silent intensity that soon sent the young intruder yowling into ShadowClan territory. Honeypaw leapt at Oakfur, who had pinned Spiderleg and was started clawing his underbelly.

As Honeypaw clamped onto Oakfur's back leg, Spiderleg struck a sudden blow across the tom's eyes. Oakfur reared back in agony and kicked Honeypaw across her throat. She released him, struggling for breath, and Spiderleg chased the ginger cat off with a yowl.

Foxpaw leapt to her side as she swayed on her paws. Blood dripped from her neck and her vision swam at the stench, her mind seeing Roscoe with his throat torn but instead of a tuxedo-furred tom, a golden tabby she-cat was lying his place.

"Honeypaw! Are you alright? Can you breathe?" Spiderleg asked, trying to regain his breath as he asked. Honeypaw blinked then shivered, as if sending away dark memories. Despite the fact her wounds had barely stopped bleeding, she laid her bristling fur flat and flashed a faltering grin.

"Yeah, sorry, just spaced out a bit," she said, forcing the tremor out of her voice. Spiderleg narrowed his eyes skeptically but gave her the benefit of the doubt.

He looked around and said grimly, "C'mon, we have to report this to Firestar, and we should all see Leafpool."

:-;-:

Honeypaw lay in her nest, tossing and turning restlessly in her dreams. There was darkness all around and her paws seem to walk an endless expanse of black ice. There was no way to discern the land from the sky at the horizon, if there was even a horizon at all.

Images flashed before her eyes, everywhere in the cold darkness. Roscoe's disappointed eyes vanishing into nothingness, a handsome silver tom purring beside her, herself thrashing beneath the claws of the enemy... Honeypaw began to tremble and her mind started slipping from the dark ice, into the images of past and present till she was lost in a horrible dream where she couldn't see where one terror began and another ended.

:-;-:

Leafpool shook her head as Jaylion scented Honeypaw's wounds. One of them had turned bad and was now poisoning her blood. She lay, curled and feverish, on a mossy nest in the Medicine Cats' den, muttering in her dreams.

"She insisted she could lick her own wounds clean, that none of them were bad enough for even a little poultice," the white-pawed tabby mewed, "And now she's sick with a bad cut. Cinderpaw, could you get me borage leaves and oh, some marigold? Thank you."

Meanwhile, Honeypaw fell deeper into nightmares, unaware that within the next few hours, she'd be fighting the hardest battle of her life.


	15. Silver Lullaby

**Okay, I'm not even going to go into this time. Don't get me wrong, I feel horrible that I'm not paying a lot of attention to my stories, but I think you guys get the point now. I'm an extremely slow updater, no matter how hard I try to fix that fact. After the seventh or so chappie, my interest just loses that start-of-the-story fervor, but I _will_ finish this story. It'll probably have 22 or 23 chappies, and an epilogue, and possibly a sequel but probably not. -katklaws (yes, i am still alive!) **

**((PS- a stupid glitch in the doc editing page won't let me put a page divider here! grr.))  
**

_Chapter Fifteen: Silver Lullaby_

Nightstorm jolted from sleep suddenly, breathing quickly. His visions of an endless darkness and a fleeing golden form, accompanied by sudden, unexplainable spasms of pain, had been so vivid, he had thought them real. Shaking off a chilled sweat, Nightstorm padded from his nest among the gently-curling ferns into the main clearing.

The moon cast an eerie bluish glow over the dark camp. Throughout the dens, Nightstorm could hear the mute mumblings of sleeping ShadowClan cats. He was a young warrior, son of a common cat, recently named a warrior and already walking on thinning ice. Shirking duties, pursuing a medical career, publicly questioning Blackstar- the other cats were starting to avoid him for fear of being known as his companion.

He sighed. Tawnypelt could only have so much power. As he thought about his ThunderClan-born mentor, he couldn't help but feel a stirring of pride and admiration. The quick-tempered queen was one of the only honorable, trustworthy constants in his life. Well, her, and Nightstorm's sister. He shook his head at the thought. Softstep was the stupidest, sweetest cat he knew.

Suddenly, a tight spasm of pain quivered through his heart, pushing a gasp from his throat. For a heartbeat, his eyes filmed over and a distant voice strained to reach his ears. He stood rigid, lungs struck as if gripped by an invisible fist, as he struggled to capture the barely audible sound.

"_Nightstorm? Roscoe?" Green eyes flashed in the land of dark ice. "Someone? Anyone! ... Help me ... _"

Just as abruptly, Nightstorm was released from the bizarre grip and he stumbled forward, gasping for breath. A name filled his mind, growing like a bubble in the wet earth at the lakeside. And then he was gone, leaving nothing but churned dirt and fear-scent.

Passed the trees, through the bramble and a familiar clearing and into a wall of scent that made his skin prickle and his fur stand up, Nightstorm was almost in ThunderClan territory before he got control of himself. Honeypaw was in danger, that he knew, but what would ThunderClan do if he just came bursting into camp, demanding to see one of their sick she-cats?

He had no way of knowing that Honeypaw had an infected wound or that she was under the physical and spiritual care of wise Leafpool and massive, gentle Jaylion. All he knew was that some force darker than festering bacteria was taking hold of his friend.

And at this he knew that he was smitten. Honeypaw was intelligent, brave and honorable, not to mention lovely. Any time sunlight filtered to the forest floor in glowing golden pools, he could see her yellowy pelt rippling in his mind.

Yes, he knew his thoughts were disloyal to his birth clan but how loyal had his clan been to him? This whole time, the cold, dark spirit of ShadowClan, though it instilled a great loyalty and razor-sharp intelligence, had never found him. ShadowClan had been too mean, too judging for no apparent reason and now he'd found something better.

He'd found Honeypaw, and in her, ThunderClan.

It was already bad enough that Blackstar had tried -and failed- to take ThunderClan territory just days ago. It was as if he were trying to leave as big a mark as possible before his health finally gave out. A bad heart had worn him down to two lives, each he was determined to live as a tyrant. It wasn't nearly as obvious as Tigerstar's evil or as deliberate as Brokenstar's. Blackstar's ways were shady and subtle, weaseling his way in to get what he wanted. Even his closest advisors weren't sure if his motives were always in the best interest of ShadowClan. Perhaps his mind was just slipping.

Either way, ShadowClan was almost the most successful Clan in the forest and in Blackstar's mind, ThunderClan was the only thing standing in his way of bringing it to greatness.

Blackstar knew he was a corrupted leader and he feared where he would go when StarClan turned him away. He would have no influence from the afterlife. After he died, he'd be gone forever.

Unless, the clans never forgot him. If Blackstar could rise to a position of such terrible power that he would always reside in the Clans' history, like Tigerstar or Firestar, then he would never die.

Death. That was what he feared, when the night was dark and his den was darker, when he dreamed of his lost loved ones, watching with such disappointment from their lofty positions in StarClan. He loved them and hated them at the same time, and he knew he was trapped in his dark games until death ended them all.

:-;-:

The night of the Gathering was thick with the scent of an approaching storm. Every cat in the forest was grateful for its appearance, for weeks had gone by without a touch of nourishing rains. As they gathered though, it was evident that WindClan had suffered the most damage in their parched stretches of grass. And the looming potential for a terrible wildfire had put all Clans on edge.

It was late green-leaf and Cinderfoot was the last of ThunderClan to begin to cross the bridge. It was by unfortunate coincidence that ShadowClan had arrived just after they did so they had to wait for them to cross before they could. The tension between the Clans was palpable in the air.

"Do you know Honeypaw?" a voice breathed beside Cinderfoot's ear, making her jump as the flow of cats parted around her. She turned to look but he stopped her. "Go to the shore, under those pines. It's important."

Nightstorm trembled as he faded back into the mass of ShadowClan cats. This could be the mistake of a life time. He didn't know if he'd chosen the right cat. He only had his gut instinct to guide his paws. Making his subtle way to the shadows of the pines, the gray cat he'd found sat alone, almost invisible, absently watching the gentle, lapping waves. He sat near her, close to the familiar tree emblematic to his clan.

"What is it?" Cinderfoot asked the stranger without warning that she was aware of him. Her ears were extremely sharp for some reason and, with his appearance coinciding with Honeypaw's illness so perfectly, she was unnerved and hyper alert.

Cinderfoot wasn't aware though, that her fur was slightly unkempt and her face slightly shadowed at the fact of her friend being so dangerously sick. Leafpool had stayed back while Jaylion was deep in conversation with the other clans' medicine cats, probably asking for the location of some powerful herb that might save Honeypaw.

It was strange how fast and hard Honeypaw had fallen to a simple wound infection. Cinderfoot and Honeypaw had grown close the moment she arrived, maybe due to the fact they were sisters, or maybe just because their personalities matched so well. She knew that Honeypaw had been preoccupied in the last few weeks, insecure and unable to relay her fears, but Cinderfoot had remained near, in case she had a turn in judgment and decided to come to her for help. Cinderfoot didn't realize how much of an ally she had in Nightstorm through Honeypaw.

"You probably don't know me," Nightstorm began warily, picking his way closer, "But me and Honeypaw are friends. I know what you're thinking. We're just friends, we won't do anything stupid, but I think she's in trouble."

Cinderfoot turned to face the tom and got her first good look at him. He was a silver tabby, broad in the shoulder, narrow in the muzzle. _Handsome_, Cinderfoot realized with a jolt, as she began to listen to him. Nightstorm settled beside Cinderfoot and noticed with a bit of comfort, that their fur matched.

"I had a strange dream last night and I think Honeypaw somehow shared it with me. I don't know how she's doing, so I don't know if I'm overreacting it or something, but is-is she doing alright? I mean, is she sick or something?"

"Yeah, actually," Cinderfoot replied, blinking in surprise. "She got a wound during a border fight and our medicine cats thought it was infected. Are you saying that it's not the wound that's making her sick?"

Nightstorm's eyes flashed in the darkness. Memory of the dreams swelled in his mind's eye and he almost shuddered as he felt the cold, paranormal grip of that land of ice again. The stench of evil and death had clung to that place, though his senses in the spiritual had always been more advanced, so he didn't know if Honeypaw was aware of the fact.

Watching him stare into the middle ground at some distant thought, Cinderfoot's heart told her it was a thought he'd never share with her. Her heart ached at this information and knew it was because that, whatever this thought was, it would create a terrible distance between them, one she would never be able to cross. No matter how hard she tried.

His voice, dangerous and knowing, came suddenly and it seemed as if they were the only cats on the whole island.

"There are forces the can hurt you more than any wound."


	16. Shadow's Last Embrace

**Well, that was anti-climactic. Seriously, I don't like how this story came about. Well, actually, I do, or else I wouldn't post it but it probably wasn't what you all were looking for. If you want something else feel free to inform me, I really don't mind. Also... this kinda works as an end chappie. Should it continue? (seriously, I'm asking you!) If you have an idea or opinion, please tell me: end it? sequel? just continue? And thank you to all who read this far into the story! It's not very good '. Luv you all! -katklaws**

_Chapter Sixteen: Shadow's Last Embrace_

At first, Honeypaw was grateful that the icy landscape was changing. It had been mind-numbingly constant, with no change in lighting, scenery or temperature since she started walking. No matter how far she ran or what direction she went in, it was all the same.

Then it began to contort and twist into fantastic shapes and swirls her mind would have never been able to create. Shards of light and deep darkness spun away from each other so that the appearance of huge, jagged needles were thrown up, piercing a sickly, purple sky. Shadows flitted within shadows, whispering dark things of despair, rage and greed. This was a StarClan-forsaken place. The cats of the Dark Forest didn't even walk here. Souls of any sort simply could not survive here.

Then, quite suddenly, came awareness. The young she-cat had been padding for so long, absently watching all the strange darting shadows that she'd failed to realize that the jagged lights had faded away and now she was completely surrounded.

Mumbling as if just waking, she shook her head sharply then gave a yowl of fright. She leapt on her strangely light paws and spun about in a tight circle, fur a-bristle. All about her played the strange dancing shadows of a dark coldness she'd never be able to describe her as long as she lived. From deep within them emerged a cutting figure made of only this darkness, though she could see it once had a pelt pattern not so unalike the cats she knew.

It's eyes were points of red light in pits of blackness. It took every once of will within her to tear her eyes from its coaxing, inscrutable gaze. It was like being swallowed up by a soft, lightless void- something she knew by sheer instinct was not good.

"Welcome, Daughter of the Sun." The figure's voice, if that's what she could call it, rumbled like distant thunder through her skull. "We have been waiting for an anomaly, a blip in the fabric of existence like you. You can open our world to the era of light and dark, to the land where the Battle is still waged."

Heart slowing to a slightly less painful pace, Honeypaw gave her a shoulder a nervous like and settled with her tail about her paws. Whatever this place was, she wasn't in immediate danger so, that was something encouraging. Her body burned with her infected wounds which told her she wasn't dreaming- unless this was a dream where things could hurt, she realized with a shudder.

"What are you talking about?" she mewed, sounding very small. Darkness stretched in every direction as far as she could see. The only light in the entire region seemed to be... coming from her own body. As far as its feeble, but steady, glow reached was as close as the shadows dared come near. "Are you part of StarClan?" Which was a silly question and she highly doubted that they were.

A ripple seemed to pass over the shadows. "StarClan are millennia younger than us, dear Sun Daughter," the shadow replied. Honeypaw was sure that it was this one shadow who spoke though there seemed to be dark presences everywhere. "This is a land older than your oldest ancestors, before StarClan or the guardian Rock or even the Dark Forest."

Something about the absolute certainty in that low rumbling voice made Honeypaw shudder. She just wanted to go home, to see natural sunlight again, see Cinderpelt, and maybe Nightstorm as well. With a fear-dispelling huff, Honeypaw begged Roscoe and all of StarClan for strength, then turned a fierce glare onto the hundreds, thousands, millions of dark shadows about her.

To her dizzying relief, the bluff -or maybe it wasn't a bluff?- seemed to work. The shadows backed up a nearly imperceptible hair's breadth. Baring her teeth, Honeypaw said loudly, "I wanna go home now so- do whatever it is you have to and let me go back."

There was dead silence, then a painful, low humming that grew from all around. The figure seemed to waver as the shadows turned in union to face it- the leader. It hesitated but only for a moment.

Eyes narrowed slightly, it intoned deep within her head and chest, "As you wish, Sun-child, but you will hear our song again... " The world lurched about her and the ground fell away. The faint glow about her became blinding. "No soul can deny our callings!"

Then- deep darkness- snowy white light- deafening thunder and rigid, forked lightning- the sound of crashing and the image of an endless, surging expanse of water- then scents and sunlight and the gentle rustlings of a forest in Greenleaf. The faces of dear friends. The smell of ... food!

"Honeypaw! Thank StarClan, you're alive!" This feminine voice cracked with hopefulness and probably exhaustion. It was Leafpool, followed by the quiet rumbling of Jaylion, intonation stretched with fatigue.

His blinding blue eyes seared into her heart, picking out her desperate confusion and gracious relief. The tom blinked in surprise, tasting the traces of an icy coldness on her soul. Its brief, faint touch was enough to make him shudder and attempt to reel away, which in all honesty, was a most bizarre reaction for such a calm, collected cat.

His sudden jerk, along with Honeypaw's confused half-questions, made everybody pause, which gave her a chance to collect herself.

She was in the ThunderClan medicine cat den. The medicine cats, Firestar, Cinderpelt and Nightstorm -wait, Nightstorm?!- were all around her. Her fur was dull and matted, her border fight injuries badly healed and her stomach obviously shrunken from the last time she'd seen it.

"How long have I been out?" Honeypaw asked incredulously. She struggled to her paws, faltering, and Nightstorm darted forward, holding her up with his shoulder. Despite everything, Honeypaw felt hot under her fur and they looked at each other sheepishly. A dark flicker passed through Firestar's eyes.

Cinderpelt spoke before an uncomfortable silence could fall. "Ten, maybe twelve days."

"What?!" Honeypaw shrieked. "Why in the world was I out so long? And how am I alive if I haven't eaten or had water for that long?"

The gathered felines looked about at each other. Firestar ducked his head for a heartbeat in a small nod. "We have an idea."

Nightstorm spoke from her side, making her blink in surprise. What did Nightstorm have to do with anything?

"I've been having dreams, apparently since you got sick." His eyes flickered to her then away. Honeypaw felt a fluttering in her chest. "About a dark, cold place with shadows and danger. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Honeypaw croaked, "That's-that's exactly where I was." Everyone stared in disbelief.

"I knew I had to get you outta there so, by chance, I talked to Cinderpelt and... " He looked about till his eyes rested Firestar with what Honeypaw could only describe as gratitude. "Well, I came here and I've been here waiting for a chance to help you, since I couldn't wake you up."

Honeypaw suddenly realized that she'd been on the brink of being lost and all who she cared for had been waiting with breath held for her to come back. She sighed, burying her head in Nightstorm's flank. She looked liked a fox had chewed her up and spit her out.

"I'm alright!" she cried suddenly, with bright eyes. "I got out of that darkness and with StarClan on my side, they let me live. Again." She shook her head in wonder then shivered, as memories sprang from darkness to grip her heart with vicious fear. Maybe she wasn't quite out of the woods yet...

But then Nightstorm pushed affectionately on her head, making her blink out of her reverie. His voice was low and warm, surprisingly strengthening as they all leaned in to hear.

"Whatever it throws at you, Honeypaw, we'll be here to fight it," he meowed powerfully. Whatever that strange darkness was. "No matter what."

* * *


End file.
